Nico di Angelo, Pink Bunny of Doom
by Nicodiangelosfav
Summary: What happens when Percy talks Nico into becoming crazy? Pink bunnies, pink bunny suits, and amused Thalias. Beware!
1. Chapter 1

Nico di Angelo, Pink Bunny of Doom

Nico di Angelo walked up to Camp Half-Blood and one look at him could tell you something was terribly wrong.

"Nico man, glad to see you." Percy Jackson, oblivious to everything (surprise there). You see, Nico and Percy were wearing pink bunny suits. Percy's idea, you can probably tell. Ever since Annabeth hit him over the head with that pan he hasn't been the same. (I wonder why.)

"Wassup, Perce? And man, I love these bunny suits- they're so comfortable yet degrading and totally innappropriate! The diapers were a nice touch, too." Nico greeted his older cousin.

Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover walked up to the conversing cousins with totally confused look on all of their faces.

"Percy, honey, why exactly are you and Nico wearing degrading and innappropriate pink bunny costumes?" Annabeth asked her insane boyfriend carefully, as if he were a 3 year old with anger and mental issues.

"Are they homophobic?" Thalia whispered to Grover, amusement lighting up her face. Grover nodded his head ferociously.

"G-man, you look like a freak when you nod your head like that. I can't be seen with a freak." Percy said. That statement could not have been more ironic.

Thalia got an idea. She pulled out her phone and started to take a video. Wait till Hades and Posiedon see this.

Nico was staring off into space. He then saw an actual pink bunny that was running across the field. Well, his ADHD started to act up and he ran after it. The real bunny looked up at the big, retarded, and _pink_ bunny standing above him.

"Mommy?" the small and very confused bunny asked.

"No, I'm not a mommy. Why would I be a mommy? Obviously i'm a dude-" Thalia coughed and said not obviously-"and you are a retarded bunny that needs glasses!" Nico told the bunny.

The bunny did not like that. It got bigger and bigger, got red eyes, and started foaming from the mouth. Now Nico was the small pink bunny. The newly big bunny picked Nico up and ate him. He chewed and the scarlett blood poured over and into its muzzle. The crunches of Nico's bones and his screams for help made Thalia laugh. After 5 miutes of being devoured, Nico shouted his last words.

"This was so degrading and totally innappropriate- just like me and Percy's costumes!"

Percy and Nico gave each other one last thumbs-up before the bunny ate Nico's face.

THE END!


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy Jackson, King of the Psychos**

Percy Jackson was walking around camp when his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase walked up to him. She didn't look very happy.

"Percy, you bastard!" Annabeth screamed and out of nowhere, a pan appeared in her hand. She hit percy over the head with it. HARD.

"What the f*ck did I do?" Percy yelled back, his words slurred and in a daze.

"You snuck into my cabin and replaced all my classical music CDs with heavy metal CDs!" Annabeth screamed again.

"F*ck! That wasn't me! That was Nico! I don't even know what heavy metal is!" Percy retorted as he started to lose conciousness(sp?).

"Oh yeah." Annabeth remembered. Just then, Percy fell to the ground and hit his head on a rock. HARD. Annabeth stared at him boredly, beginning to lose interest.. Pot still in hand, Annabeth remembered what she was supposed to do.

"NICO! NICO, YOU LITTLE BASTARD! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" She yelled, running off towards the hades cabin.

A few hours later, Percy woke up(or so you think). He was floating in the air with a blue hippo floating next to him.

"Hello, my name is Bob the Blue Hippo. While you were unconciouss(sp?), we crowned you King of the Psychos. My ultimate supreme master of awesomeness, what do you wish to do?" "Bob" asked Percy.

"I would like some fishsticks." Percy declared. "In fact I would like salmon flavored fishsticks!"l of a sudden, the Salmon Fairy floated by.

"Go die in a hole (lol, innuendo)." the Salmon Fairy screamed.

"Nobody dares talk to me like that well maybe Annabeth...and Nico...and Thalia...and Clarisse well whatever you get the point! F*ck off and go to Tartarus!" Percy screamed at the Salmon Fairy.

A fiery hole opened up in the sky. It probably led to Tartarus.

"Sh*t! I just escaped from there!" S.F. Yelled. The fiery hole slowly swallowed S.F. And apparently it was painful because S.F. Was screaming the whole time.

"Serves you right!" Bob yelled after the fiery hole closed. Just then, two big green balls (lol, another innuendo) like Ryan Higa's floated next to Percy and knocked him out of the sky. As he was falling, he thought he saw his dad. Percy stopped falling dramatically and said, "Dad?" The hobo with the beard turned around.

"F*ck you!" Zues declared, blasting Percy out of the sky. Wow, second time! Percy kept falling until he hit the ground. When he turned around, he heard somebody singing a Miley Cyrus song. In the shower.

"Now I can't wait, to see you again!" the person exclaimed.

"That's really bad singing whoever you are." Percy told the mystery person. Then, the person's head popped out. The person was...Nico.

"!" They both yelled simultaneously.

"Get the F*CK OUT!" Nico yelled. "Your such a PERV!" Percy hurriedly ran out of the Hades cabin, Nico's glare still haunting him. (I don't blame Percy). Annabeth came up to Percy with her pan and was about to hit Percy with it when-

"PERCY WAKE UP!" Nico shouted in Percy's ear. Nico, looking a little dazed and Annabeth were standing above him.

"OMG! I had the weirdest dream. There was a blue hippo, a salmon fairy, Annabeth was gonna hit me again, and Nico, you were singing a Miley Cyrus song in the shower!" Percy said. Thalia's laugh could be heard from a while away. Nico punched percy across the face. HARD.

"Hey, Annabeth, can I borrow that pan for a sec?" Nico asked. Annabeth gave it to him. Nico banged Percy (ANOTHER innuendo) with the pan. HARD. Percy's eyes lost focus and he passed out.

"Wanna go awaken the dead with some Happy Meals?" Nico asked Annabeth.

"Sure. Anything to get away from this bastard."

And they went to McDonald's and left percy ther unconciouss(sp?).

THE END!


End file.
